New Rogernomics
The Constitutional Monarchy of New Rogernomics (Authairea) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/BigFlag.png New Rogernomics (Authairea) is a country in Northeast Europe that compromises three formerly nationally independent territories (Rogernomics, Rogernomica and New Rogernomics). The indigenous population historically named New Rogernomics the land of the Authai, which is usually translated in modern English into meaning Authairea. New Rogernomics (Authairea) is notable for the harshness of its climate, with cold bitter winters and arid and hot summers. It used to have fauna and numerous small animal species, however various industrial accidents destroyed the ecosystem, restoration projects are in progress. The population is English speaking, with the indigenous Bulgarians, British and Armenian's being the largest minorities. Spanish, French, Swiss and German are also significant minorities, especially in the cities. Lord Athanasius Ilius is the elected lord and head of state, in his absence he is represented by the nations Military Head. The Lord reigns but does not rule. He has little political influence and his position is mainly symbolic. Political power rests with the democratically elected Parliament of New Rogernomics (Authairea). The Parliament is under the leadership of the Prime Minister, who is the head of the government. Etymology Before the English settlement there was no true name for New Rogernomics (Authairea) as the peoples of the area simply refered to it as the land of Authai. The owners land simply called themselves the Authai clans. The first name for New Rogernomics was Authamajin, discovered by the Indians in the early 13th century, however the terrain boundaries made trade difficult if not impossible. The first European known to reach New Rogernomics (Authairea) was the English explorer James Cameron Brook in the 16th century A.D. Who called the land Authairea. The name New Rogernomics was coined controversially in the 19th century, as a way to attempt to eliminate the role of the royal line History New Rogernomics (Authairea) is one of the most ethinically diverse nations in the world. The first settlers of New Rogernomics (Authairea) were Bulgarian, who probably came to the area between 1400 A.D. and 1500 A.D. Over the centuries other ethnic groups of Germans, Armenians and French settled in the nation and the combined identity called themselves the Authai clans. By the middle ages the Authai Clans had adopted Christianity and they renamed themselves the Kingdom of Authairea. This was an oppressive Monarchy who ruled with an iron fist, and at times bled the nation dry. It had a strong feudal system and everyone gave their allegiance to the King, there was little internal strife as the royal line was well established and the citizens were heavily controlled by the military. Over the next few centuries these settlers developed into a distinct culture now known as Rogernomican. The population was divided into districts (regions) and duchy’s (sub regions) which would co-operate, compete and sometimes fight with each other. All however were usually dominated by a leading King or Duke with a Monarch’s powers. The nation of Authairea was blockaded by the Venetian navy in …. A.D. and forced into trading with them. However the exchange at first proved cordial as at the time of the fall of Constaintinople in …AD many artistians and architects had escaped to Venice. However trade of other more expense goods led to a trade deficit and economic harship as often Authairea had to increase taxes to pay for the Kings often extravegent tastes. By the Renaissance era the Kingdom of Authairea had a freer Monarchy system under the reign of Queen Karavosh and nobles took power from the Queen establishing a constitutional Monarchy, the realm also let in nobles, artists and architects from the fallen Eastern Roman (or Byzantine) Empire. By the Enlightenment Age under King Arbathov. the people were in economic and social hardship due to being out competed by other nations in their goods and attractiveness to immigrants and the supreme power of the King returned in a bloody military coup. By the Industrial Age under King Armonde the Monarchy was heavily unpopular and was falling behind the rest of the world in the new Industrial revolution. The King imposed heavier restrictions on the political freedoms of the people as they became disenchanted by rule by an iron fist and began to desire an end to the power of the King. This soon came to pass with a Revolution in 1863, which instituted a Constitutional Monarchy. However there was still dissastification with the Monarchy and the Royal family was killed and the nation renamed the Republic of Rogernomics. Later on in 1901 the Republic collapsed and a military dictatorship under General Darmagovich took power in a bloody and horific massacure of the members of parliament. After great resistance from citizens against the regime the British Empire helped end the conflict. A Federation was formed dividing up the nation after discussion between all sides by the British mediators, it divided the nation into Rogernomics who supported the dictator, New Rogernomics who were heavily against the dictator, and Rogernomica which had a mix of both sides. In the 1930s the Federation managed to stay neutral with Nazi Germany as long as it gave troops and resources free of charge to the oppressive and genocidal regime, and accepted a pro-nazi dictatorship. Later in 1944 the army deposed the dictatorship. When the Russians invaded the rest of Eastern Europe in 1945 the Republic of Rogernomics sent an urgent telegram to Britain and the United States asking for protection which was refused. However fears were misplaced as Stalin was preoccupied, and the Soviet army agreed to continued sovergnity so long as a high and costly tribute was paid to the Soviet government. By the 1960's the newly named Rogernomican Federation attempted to rebuild the economy by developing the arms manufacturing sector. This was largely successful though during this period the level of literacy and education continued to decline though the GDP had nearly doubled as a result of new trade routes with the outside world and increased investment of its citizens overseas. In 1995 the Rogernomican Federation boosted education spending and encouraged the development of a large book publishing and information technology sector, this was later to be proved worthwhile and the GDP nearly tripped, also the standard of living increased as the government attempted environment restoration projects and improvement to public health care. Today New Rogernomics (Authairea) is a prosperous nation, that is attempting to sustain economic growth and curtail population growth with a controversial one child and parent selection program. The environment has considerably improved and the nation as a whole is now regarded as being a peaceful and enjoyable place to visit, with a diverse group of cultures and racial backgrounds. Geography http://images.wikia.com/nationstates/images//6/6d/New_Rogernomics_Map2.png http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Sun-48x48.png Climate: Temperate to arid climate http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/city-icon.jpg Terrain: Urban development has rendered most parts indistinguishable http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Text-Edit-icon.jpg Language: English Highest Point: Estimate 438 metres Lowest Point: Estimate -163 metres Natural Hazards: Earthquakes, Flooding, Landslides and Drought Regional Divisions: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/User-icon.jpg Authaira http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Town-Hall-icon.gif Bouranburg http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Three-Mile-Island-icon.gif Thepalua http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Red-sails-icon.gif Gironde Major Cities: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Town-Hall-icon.gif Bouranburg (Capital of New Rogernomics) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Three-Mile-Island-icon.gif Thepalua (Industrial city of New Rogernomics) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Red-sails-icon.gif Gironde (Port city of New Rogernomics) Major Rivers: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/River-icon.gif North Eastern Bouran (Bouranburg-Thepalaua Canal) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/River-icon.gif Far Southern Giron (Gironde River) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/River-icon.gif Midwestern Luar (Thepalua River) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/River-icon.gif South Eastern Thep (Thepaula-Gironde Canal) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/River-icon.gif Far Eastern Onde (New Gironde River) National Parks/Reserves: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/In-the-shade-icon.gif James Cameron Brook Reserve http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/In-the-shade-icon.gif Authaira Estate Park http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/In-the-shade-icon.gif Authine Forest Park http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/In-the-shade-icon.gif Darmagovich Memorial Park http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Death-valley-icon.gif Giron Desert Reserve http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Death-valley-icon.gif Thepian Desert Reserve People http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Here-is-the-church-icon.gif Religions: *Buddhism: 12.1% *Christian Orthodox: 6.8% *Muslim: 4% *Atheist: 14.1% *Unspecified/Non practicing: 18.6% *Hindu: 1.3% *Catholic: 12.7% *Protestant: 12.6% *Armenian religion: 8% *Taoism: 6% *Confucianism: 4% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/school-icon.jpg Education: Well-resourced institutions with heavy government subsides provide either free or low to medium cost excellent quality education http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/hospital-icon.jpg Health care: Excellent Health care system that is well-financed and free http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Scroll-icon.gif Literacy Rate: 100% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Search-48x48.png Culture: New Rogernomics is highly cultured but prefers technological advancement, which lowers its ranking globally. In an international scale the nation of New Rogernomics is above average for culture. Ethnicity: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Bulgarian:13.4% , http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Chinese:''5%, http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''British:''11.7%, http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Armenian:''11.9%, http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Spanish:''8%, http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''French:''7% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''German:''10% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Irish:''8% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Swiss:''6% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Thai:''5% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''American:''5% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Hungarian:''7% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif'Racism:' Rogernomicans tend not to want to discuss their ethnicity '''Population Census (21/3/08):' http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/More-People-icon.gif''Republic of New Rogernomics:'' 3.461 billion Economy http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/bank-icon.jpg Currency: Floating Crazily dollar ($F) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/treasure-icon.jpg Currency Code: NRFC74 http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/income-icon.jpg Interest Rate: 3% http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Smurf-House-Interior-icon.jpg Major Industries most frequently dominating: Book Publishing, Arms Manufacturing, Information Technology http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/retail-shop-icon.jpg Imports: This figure is often difficult to establish but the average is 20 to 40 trillion NS dollars http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Breaking-News-icon.jpg International News Service: New Rogernomics News Network (NNN) Government http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Town-Hall-icon.gif New Rogernomics Capital: Bouranburg http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/User-icon.jpg Government Type: MMP Constitutional Monarchy http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/boss-icon.jpg Legal System: Elected Judicial System http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Ray-of-Sunshine-icon.jpg Suffrage: Almost Universal, Artificial Intelligence deemed evil http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Mail-icon.jpg Constitution: Only a constitution against freedoms progressing lower than benevolent dictatorship status and forbidding the death penalty http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/No-Dissent-icon.jpg Military Head: Elected by majority vote of Parliament http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/boss-icon.jpg Prime Minister: Elected by a majority vote of parliament every 5 years – Presently David Ketchley http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Crown-icon.jpg New Rogernomics Head of State: Lord Athanasius Ilius http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Uptight-icon.jpg Major Political Parties (Modern to Future Era’s): *Liberal Progressive Party http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Phone-icon.jpg *Capitalist-Free Democracy Party http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Webcasts-icon.jpg *Democratic United Reformist Party (Second Party of Minority Government) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/library-icon.jpg *Green Party (Head Party of Minority Government) http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/buding-icon.jpg *Communist Collective Party http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/badge-icon.jpg *Fascist Liberation Party http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/helmet-icon.jpg *Anarchists United Party http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Devil-Boy-icon.jpg http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/boss-icon.jpg Judicial Branch: All judges elected by the people http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Text-Edit-icon.jpg National Motto: Constitutional Monarchy is freedom from over-ambition http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/donkey-icon.jpg National Animal: Current Government (much to the dislike of the governments in power) Constitution of New Rogernomics (Authairea) Prelude: The people of New Rogernomics (Authairea) form this constitution to protect the political and civil rights of the citizens of New Rogernomics(Authairea) as well as the governance and protection of its territory Article I. Bill of Rights I) I) The people of New Rogernomics (Authairea) shall have invested in them all the political and civil rights set forth by the Universal Declaration Declaration of Human Rights until which time it becomes obsolete or inadequate I) II) Capital punishment may only be used when the individual will still be able to cause physical harm or extreme psychological harm to others despite the penalty of life imprisonment Article II. Declaration of Independence II) I) New Rogernomics (Authairea) declares formal and legal independence from the British Empire or any other national or regional entity that may seek claimant to the national territory or resources of New Rogernomics (Authairea) Article III. Declaration of Fair Governance III) I) New Rogernomics (Authairea) citizens shall be allowed fair treatment in all systems of national governance, in the case in which this is severely violated a government must step in accordance to national laws III) II) The New Rogernomics (Authairea) government shall work at all times in national interest and furthermore in the protection of its borders and the national welfare of its citizens III) III) New Rogernomics (Authairea) shall be divided into four historical state districts of Bouranburg, Thepaula, Authaira and Gironde that shall be governed by the New Rogernomics (Authairea) central government Article V. Economic System V) I) The capitalist system shall be the fundamental economic standard of the economy however all personal income must go through official management Article VI. Citizenship VI) I) All people regardless of race, religion and sex shall be allowed into the nation of New Rogernomics (Authairea) though the government is entitled to use of immigration quota’s VI) II) Citizens of New Rogernomics (Authairea) must attempt to uphold the laws and regulations of the state and show compassion and respect to their fellow citizens VI) III) Citizens who violate the laws and regulations of the state must attend court to be charged by society for their crimes VI) IV) Citizens who conduct harmful political acts to seek to undermine the territorial integrity of New Rogernomics (Authairea) shall be given a fair and public trial Article VII. Amendment VII) I) A referendum must be held with at least 90 percent agreement VII) II) The Parliament must reach 75 percent agreement VII) III) A military referendum must be held that has at least 90 percent agreement VII) IV) The Head of State must agree to sign the amendment to law This constitution was established on March the 13th 1946 by full approval of the New Rogernomics (Authairea) people and its national institutions Amendments: 4th of June 1956 * I) I) The people of the Rogernomican Federation shall have invested in them all the political and civil rights set forth by the Universal Declaration Declaration of Human Rights until which time it becomes obsolete or inadequate 25th of May 1983 * I) II) Capital punishment may only be used when the individual will still be able to cause physical harm or extreme psychological harm to others despite the penalty of life imprisonment 1st of February 1990 * Rogernomican Federation renamed New Rogernomics (Authairea) 9th of September 1990 * III) III) New Rogernomics (Authairea) shall be divided into four historical state districts of Bouranburg, Authaira, Thepaula and Gironde that shall be governed by the New Rogernomics (Authairea) central government Monuments http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Pyramid-icon.gif '''Former Republic of Rogernomics: The parliament buildings and obelisk of Rogernomics copy Greco-Roman Architecture designs of Europe and are most prized political buildings in the nation. The government of New Rogernomics added the offices of the UN ambassador and the military headquarters, in continuation of this style. http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Pyramid-icon.gif Republic of New Rogernomics: The former government of New Rogernomics wanting to create a new and better society than Rogernomics shortly after the division built one of the tallest skyscrapers in its time to symbolise the struggle and eventual success of the rebels against the tyrannical rule of the dictators. This still hits a sore point with the citizens of Rogernomics and partly Rogernomica, as the rebels were sometimes just as oppressive and cruel as the dictators themselves. http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Pyramid-icon.gif Former Republic of Rogernomica: Is made up of conservative dictatorship loyalists and rebels who wanted to try to work together. The former Republic of Rogernomica built a huge network of canals in the land locked capital. This connects the other cities to Theapaula; a large artificial lake was also built to act as a port for the canal traffic. This now serves as the New Rogernomics Industrial city. 21st Century Military http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/army-officer-icon.jpg Ground Forces: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 1.5 million personnel http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Aspira-Soldier-icon.jpg Sea Forces: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 1.5 million personnel http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Gas-Soldier-icon.jpg Air Forces: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 1.5 million personnel http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Exclusives-icon.jpg Nuclear Arsenal: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 2000 nuclear missiles operational, under Parliaments control http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/Contests-icon.jpg Military Service Age and Obligation: No military service obligation usually exists, but this can change according to the government or public opinion http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/No-Dissent-icon.jpg Military Head: The people elect one of several of the best military commanders who will act as the main commander of the military.